Articles of Commitment
by Shakabuku
Summary: They were unspoken articles that showed the world their commitment, since the beginning. ONE SHOT


100 cotton, dark gray, hoodie, a black emblem in the top right corner, across the back the name of a random tavern

They should have realized it long ago. The beginning was simple. It was one night, one sweatshirt and an increased wind chill because they were at the docks. She shivered as the wind blew hard enough to rustle the leaves on the trees in early fall. They had just hit their musical stride on her new song and he was ready to pull an all nighter if necessary. But as the goose bumps across her arms began to flare and the light blonde hairs on her arms began to stand up, he knew the cold would negatively affect her concentration.

"Keep working on that chord progression," he muttered out as he placed his acoustic in his lap. She barely even registered what he was doing until a disgruntled "oomph" came from her side. While attempting to take off his sweatshirt he had ever so gracefully gotten it stuck around his head. Bemusedly she asked him, "What exactly are you doing Quincy?" Rather than receiving a solid response, she heard a muffled "help" come from the headless man. Setting aside her own guitar she reached forward and released him from his material prison. In-between giggles she handed him back his article of clothing. "Don't give that back to me, after all I trouble I went through to give it to you."

When he was only met with Jude quirking her head to the side, he was forced to respond with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. Lightly running his fingers over the bumpy indicators on her arm he informed her, "You're cold, see you just shivered." Though not entirely sure the cold air made her body involuntarily quake, she smiled brightly and tugged the sweatshirt over her own head. "You keep acting like this and they might start to think you're warming up to me Tommy Q." Rolling his eyes he retrieved his guitar, "Don't read into it Harrison. I can't let you freeze to death, we haven't even finished your first album yet."

Somehow throughout the course of the night Jude ended up sitting on her bed, peeling off her producer's sweatshirt. When it was in her arms she noticed it smelled distinctly like him. Eventually she returned it, granted it was two some weeks later. The next time Tom pulled it over his head, he noticed something too - he could smell her.

Fabric grade of 130, suit jacket, three buttons, black, designer, soaked by the rain

When he had placed it over her shoulders, it was to shield her from the pounding rain. On his own back they felt like cold daggers, he figured she didn't need more back stabbing, her heart was already in too much pain. She clung to the suit like her dress clung to the curves of her body. The rain plastered everything to their bodies as they spoke - hair, dresses, shirts, jackets. Soon enough their bodies were plastered together also, which was followed by their lips.

It didn't end well. By the end of the night she couldn't tell whether the jacket was soaked from tear drops or rain drops. As usual he attempted to make amends, turn her frown upside down, all the good things you should due when you devastate the already devastated. But it never happened. So he watched as she stormed out of the room, forcefully throwing his jacket from her shoulders to the ground. He starred in awe for a few moments before walking over and picking up his article of clothing. The only thing it smelled like was a trip to the dry cleaners.

Nike, basketball shorts, reversible, navy blue with white accents

The Harrison sisters enjoyed nothing more than a themed party. Daddy being away meant the girls could play. This business trip had him all the way in the states, going through customs would be long enough for the girls to clean up if need be. The party planning began before the packing of Stuart Harrison's bags. This time around there would be a sports theme, Sadie just had to get some good use out of her volleyball spandex. Jude had a slightly different idea when it came to her "costume."

"Remember how much you love me?" Jude sweetly asked Tommy, who simply said, "what do you want?" Batting her eyes obnoxiously in order to make him smile she proceeded, "I'm kind of in desperate need of a favor." Poking her in the stomach as she stood before him leaning against the soundboard he responded, "I figured as much, now get on with the asking and begging and servicing my every whim." Playfully swatting him in the head, which slightly hurt although he'd never admit it, Jude put on her game face, "There will be no servicing, just a simple deal. I'll invite you to my kick ass party if you let me borrow a pair of your basketball shorts." "Sports theme aye?"

The night of the party he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way she had to roll the shorts and pull the drawstrings as tight as humanly possible, to make them stay firmly planted around her waist and not her ankles, made it hard not to stare. She opted for an old basketball jersey of Sadie's from her intramural league as a child. It was long enough to cover her midriff, but left just enough skin to show the waistband dangling dangerously off her hips bones. The highlight of his evening was gripping her bare hips in order to steady her clumsy self from falling as she reached for something in the cabinet.

Those particular shorts never did make it back to Tommy's drawer. The only time he even saw that article of clothing was on her when he'd occasionally catch her still in pajamas because she slept late. They became her favorite bottoms to sleep in. And every time he saw her wearing them, they hung off her hip bones in that same simply seductive way.

100 cotton, green, tee shirt, white writing, advertising his favorite auto body shop

The sun was beginning to shine ever so brightly as Jude snuggled closer to his body. His chest was her pillow and she attempted to ignore the light that was beginning to overcome her dark oblivion of sleep. Throughout the course of last night's events the couple had been reduced to what some might call a temporary coma. Exhaustion in combination with how comfortable the two felt with one another had led Jude to be rubbing the sleep from her eyes, followed by scanning the room for a substantial article of clothing.

Nudging her partner ever so gently as she laid kisses on his chest, she forced Tommy into waking up. "It's Saturday, no studio till late," he mumbled as he pulled her body closer to his own. "But I'm awake." "But why break with tradition now, sleep." Jude continued to perform simple ministrations with her fingers across his chest. Smiling to herself as she felt him attempt to nestle back into sleep but fail, she knew he stood no chance. Grunting and mumbling to himself Tommy completely woke up, "I guess I'll go start the coffee. Giggling happily Jude gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Kay I'm gunna grab the paper."

Scampering off the bed Jude grabbed a tee shirt from the ground. "I like it better when you have no clothes on, just an fyi." Fixing the hem of the shirt that fell mid thigh she said, "I doubt it'd be smart to just be naked on the front porch and I have a feeling your neighbors wouldn't appreciate it." Getting up from the bed to wrap his arms around her waist from behind he whispered in her ear, "I disagree, my male neighbors and the lesbians down the street would enjoy it very much."

Breakfast passed by as usual, the two had almost gotten it to an exact ritual. Driving to work separately, arriving seconds after the other, keeping appearances for the public - single appearances. They thought they had it all figured out. That was until entering G Major Studios, days later and hearing Darius bellowing upon their arrival. Hearing their names followed by an "Get your asses in my office now" made the couple quicken their pace.

"What's wrong D?" Pacing back and forth in front of his monstrosity of a desk Darius tossed a magazine towards them, "First off you couldn't keep it in your pants," he pointed accusingly at Tommy, "second she couldn't seem to be wearing any pants and third you let it caught on camera!" There on the cover of the magazine was two pictures of Jude, one of her standing and the other of her bending down to retrieve the paper. "Do you see that headline? ARTICLE OF COMMITMENT: IT'S OFFICIAL! Congratulations, you two the press now knows about your relationship," Darius added with aggravation in his voice.

After kicking the newly official couple out of his office and informing them they were in publicity hell. Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and led her to their studio. "This is gunna change everything isn't it?" Jude was obviously nervous, biting her lip in almost a gnawing fashion. To calm her he took her hands in his and began rubbing circles in her palms, "Yeah, next time make sure to find a pair of boxers too." Before she could retort he kissed her, the best and most efficient way of shutting her up.

It had begun with an article of clothing, why was anyone surprised that their relationship was cemented in the same thing? When they looked back on it, though neither would admit it to the other, the stolen clothes had always been a sign - she had always been his girl. She was wearing his sweatshirt, in his shorts, slipping on his green tee. Since the beginning they'd always had those unspoken articles of commitment.


End file.
